


My Little Porglet

by thebadgerclan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Reader-Insert, Redeemed Ben Solo, Soft Ben Solo, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebadgerclan/pseuds/thebadgerclan
Summary: After Exegol, Rey has gotten closer to Ben, too close for Y/N's liking.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You
Kudos: 24





	My Little Porglet

**Author's Note:**

> When the writing bug bites at 1 AM, you write something at 1 AM. Just a cute little idea I had about Ben and Y/N's relationship after Exegol. Y/N is very protective of her man, Ben in so in love it's adorable.

After the Battle of Exegol, Ben Solo could be found recovering at the Resistance base. He was exonerated, and therefore was allowed to stay. Well, if it weren’t for Y/N, he wouldn’t have. She was a former First Order officer who had gone to the Resistance with Ben. They had fallen in love in the First Order, and vowed to follow wherever the other led. 

So that’s how Y/N wound up on the Resistance base. Her innocence was harder to prove, there was no influence of the Dark Side on her part. But after Ben told the acting generals that all she said was true, she was allowed to stay as well. 

The only problem was Rey. Sure, she had saved Ben’s life, but she had been hanging around him quite a bit, and Y/N didn’t like it. Ben and confessed that she had kissed him after Exegol, but assured her that she meant nothing to him. That Y/N was the only one he wanted. 

And Y/N believed him. There was no reason not to. She didn’t have the Force, but she could sense that Rey wasn’t getting the message. So when she returned to Ben’s room after getting lunch one day and saw Rey perched on the edge of his bed, her blood boiled. 

Y/N lingered in the doorway unseen for a moment. “Rey,” she heard Ben say. “This can’t happen. You know that.” “But Ben, we share a bond! You can’t deny it!” Still hiding in the door, Emily continued to listen. “If it weren’t for me, you would be alive!” “Please,” Ben said. “Just go. Believe me, I’ll never be able to repay you for saving me, but you know I’m with someone else.” 

Then, to Y/N’s absolute horror, Rey leaned forward and kissed him. She saw red. “Get the hell out.” Rey had the nerve to look shocked. “Were you eves dropping on us?” Y/N took a step forward. “Oh I’m so sorry,” she feigned shame. “Did I intrude on you kissing MY boyfriend? My mistake, it’ll never happen again.” 

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. “Yeah. I’m the ‘someone else’ he’s with. So kindly get the hell out and stay away from him.” Y/N watched in satisfaction as Rey stalked out of the room. Ben looked at her, smiling. “Babe, was that really necessary”. “Of course it was!” Y/N said, slotting herself into Ben’s side. “She may have saved your life, but no one messes with my man!” 

Ben smiles, pulling Y/N close. “Oh my protective little porglet,” he kissed her forehead. “Whatever will I do with you?” Y/N smiled and nuzzled closed to Ben. “I don’t know, keep me around?” “I suppose.” 

After a while, Y/N had drifted off to sleep curled into Ben’s side. Wrapping her in a blanket, Ben pulled her onto his chest, settling in for a nap himself. He kissed her hair again, whispering “I love you, my little porglet.”

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon that "Porglet" is a term of affection in the SW universe, becasue let's face it, porgs are cute.


End file.
